stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsayshello
Kitsayshello was a houseguest on Big Brother 1 & Big Brother 4. Biography Big Brother 1 Kit entered the house with little knowledge of what she was going to do and how she was going to play the game. Luckily for her, her clique won the first Head of Household making Kit safe the first week. Going with the house she decided to vote out Dax over Lucario. For the following week, when Slay won Head of Household she knew she was safe with her and Slay being bonded and she decided to vote out her target, Axel, but he still stayed in a 8 - 6 vote. She continued to be safe and when Week Four hit she buzzed in and declared she knew the answer for the Mystery Room, with her being correct and winning a two week immunity, guaranteeing her in Jury. Following the end of her immunity she was backdoored against RedriIIs being a pawn as she was viewed weak in competitions by Axel. She continued to stay low in the game voting out people who weren't in her main alliance (Typical and Slay). She was mostly against Axel the entire time, voting against him every time he went on the block. On week eleven, she was backdoored as a pawn and stayed yet again keeping her safe. When the next week hit, because of her loyalty with Slay, and Slay winning Head of Household she was able to stay off the block and voted out the major threat of Typical, sending him home on his first nomination and ending his game right before the finale. Sadly for her she was unable to win either part of the final Head of Household and was sent to be on the block. She knew the other two remaining houseguests wanted each other so she was relieved when Slay voted to evict Butters, over her keeping her in and getting ready for the finale night. She knew she had little chance of winning and was most likely losing unanimously. Luckily for her she snatched three jury votes and went home happy knowing how far she made it. Big Brother 4 Kit entered the house planning to float to the end and not do anything. However her strategy failed after she was exposed to the house to be a snake and untrustworthy. She became unstable and walked the game with her duo partner Ryan, after they decided to leave because of how bad their games turned out. Host Opinion Big Brother 1 Kit played a quiet and under the radar game, keeping her friends close but her enemies closer. She was known to be not a threat keeping her in until the very end. She was known to make a bond with Slay and was a decent social player. Good luck in future endeavors Kit! Big Brother 4 Kit was once again a floater and her main strategy was to do nothing, with her partner Ryan, to get far in the game. She was known to be bitter and demaning and a overall bad person. She tried to snake the house but because of her terrible strategy, she walked. We view her as a terrible player and won't miss her. Good luck in future endeavors Kit! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Kit was the very first Runner Up. * She was the very last Book Worm standing. * She lost every competition she competed in (not counting first Head of Household). * She was the winner of the Mystery Room twist. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Book Worms Category:BB1 Finalists Category:Runner-Ups Category:2nd Place Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:17th Place Category:Walked Players